


a daydream away

by buckfxckbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, This is a little sad, Unrequited Love, bucky realizing he's in love with steve, gay!Bucky, stevebucky - Freeform, stevebucky isn't endgame sorry, stevebucky oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckfxckbarnes/pseuds/buckfxckbarnes
Summary: based off the song a daydream away by all time low. if you've heard the song, you'll know what's gonna happen.





	a daydream away

everything started that one tuesday afternoon. steve and bucky were sitting on steve’s kitchen floor. 

they don’t really know  _ why _ they were sitting on the floor. it just sort of happened. bucky was laughing so hard his ribs were starting to hurt. 

steve was explaining something that had happened at the baseball game the other night. 

“-nd they were doing this special thing where one of the players was mic-ed up, and” he wheezed. “and the pitch comes in, reading at like 98 miles per hour, an-and  _ nails _ the guy right in the balls. and usually, you’d like fucking  _ cry _ or something but this-this guy,” steve was in tears, which was making bucky laugh harder. “he lets out this  _ moan- _ ” the blond couldn’t even finish what he was saying he couldn’t stop laughing. 

at this point, bucky was laying on the floor in the fetal position, clutching his ribs, crying. he  _ wished _ he hadn’t had work that day and was able to go to witness that himself. 

they laughed for what felt like hours, and when they finally started sobering up, bucky just sighed and looked at steve. 

in that moment, bucky realized he could sit there laughing his ass off with steve for eternity. as long as he was with steve, he could be doing anything and want to do it forever. this moment - this tuesday afternoon - was bucky’s ‘a-ha’ moment. he was completely and utterly in love with steven grant rogers. 

the duo would go out together almost every weekend. it was their escape. 

bucky never let his newfound feelings get in the way of his friendship with steve. he can’t let them, so he just pushes them down and hopes his drunken self doesn’t ever get him in trouble. and plus, if he did have steve, he’d never know what to say. 

their favorite thing to do at bars is watch dudes drunk off their asses run around after their wives that don’t want to be seen with them. they’re always stumbling around, and their wives just take their drinks and go party elsewhere. steve and bucky get such a kick out of that. 

but this time, bucky drinks just a bit too much. he knows he can’t drink as much around steve anymore, afraid he’ll spill his secret to the other man, but he kind of lost count of how many drinks he had after a while. 

steve offered to take him home. bucky could hardly stand, so he accepted the offer gratefully. his right arm was slung over steve’s shoulders and steve had his left around bucky’s waist. that made bucky feel so bubbly inside. he was a giggling mess in steve’s arms. 

arriving at bucky’s place, steve pulled him to his bedroom and started peeling his friend’s boots off. just as he was ready to head back to his place for the night, bucky grabbed his wrist. he stood, walked over to his dresser, and offered steve some sweats and a t-shirt. 

“you can spend the night.” he paused, his drunk mind carefully deciding his next words. “it’ll be like when we were kids.” steve just smiled and accepted the clothes. 

bucky’s world came crashing down when steve met peggy carter. he could tell steve was falling for her just by the way he looks at her when she isn’t looking, cause he gave steve the same look. deep down, bucky knew he never stood a chance with steve. he knew he would never stand a chance, not when a girl like peggy came waltzing into the bar a few saturdays ago. he knew it was over before it even started. 

then peggy started tagging along to their weekend outings to bars. she was always hanging on steve, and it was infuriating bucky to watch. he couldn’t handle some girl swooping in and taking his steve away from him at the snap of his fingers. yeah, he knew he couldn’t have steve the way he wanted, but it still hurt to see someone else get him. 

after the first year, bucky realized peggy was here to stay, but so were his feelings for steve.

bucky decided to keep steve at a safe distance after steve had told him he had plans to marry peggy. he started distancing himself, so maybe the heartbreak would be easier, cleaner. he would watch the man he was in love with be in love with someone else from a safe place. 

he’d just let him and steve exist in his head, in his daydreams, because he can’t lose steve. and by keeping him in his dreams, he’ll never have to lose. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this. this is based off one of my favorite all time low songs called a daydream away and i highly suggest checking that out.  
i also have another stevebucky fic that i'm working on called painting flowers if you want to also read that.
> 
> thank you again for reading this, i hope you liked it!!  
leave kudos and comments below!!


End file.
